brothers will be brothers
by lynn24902490
Summary: a few heartwarming moments of fili and kili's childhood. NO SLASH!, i dont own the hobbit!
1. the pony

Kili sat proudly on his pony, his brown eyes beaming with pride.

"Fiwi! Look at me, I'm riding!" he cries with delight before kicking the plump pony with his toddler legs. The pony lurched forward into a canter. The next thing that Kili knew was that he was lying face down in the dirt.


	2. the pale orc

Thunder shook the windows as the two brothers listened to Thorin's tale with wide eyes.

"And then, the biggest and meanest orc appeared" growled their uncle raising his arms to show them how big the monster was. He could see Kili shudder at the aspect of it.

"Pale as the moon it was" he continued "and he had scars all along his body"

CRACK! Went the thunder followed by the blight flash of lightning "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the two dwarflings cried, clinging to each other "the pale orc!"


	3. the little ball of fun

"Kili! HOLD STILL!" Dis yelled desperately trying to keep a hold on her son as he fought to get out of her grip.

"But mommy, I wana go plway with FIWI!"

"NO! Not until you finished your food."

"But mommy!"  
"NO KILI!"

But it was useless, and her son had soon wriggled himself out of her arms, and was laughing alongside his brother. Dis sighed, they were really quite something.


	4. the toy

"NO! GIVE IT BACK!"

In seconds Fili was by his brother's side. The little dwarf was trying desperately to pull a wooden ox wagon from the hands of the other boy.

"Its mine!" one hollered

"No its not you stole it!" Kili yelled back

Fili, recognizing the toy as the one he had bought his little brother for his birthday put on the meanest face he could muster.

"GIVE IT BACK TO MY BROTHER!" he growled at the boy, raising his arms high into the air. "NOW!"  
The boy yelped throwing the toy to the ground before running off as fast as his chubby legs could carry him.

"Thanks Fiwi" sighed Kili hugging the wagon to his chest

"Any time" replied his older brother.


	5. the dog

The large oak door closed with a thud as Kili emerged into the house-soaking wet.

"Where have you been!?" demanded Dis. "Fili and I have been searching all over for you!"

"I'm sorry mum I…."

"NO KILI! You are…what is behind your back?"

The young dwarf backed into a corner, putting his hands protectively behind him.

"Kili, what is it?" Dis was answered by a short bark. Kili burst into tears as the little brown dog crawled from underneath his legs.

"KILI! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING!"  
"It was my idea mum!" cried Fili, trying to take the blame for his brother even tough he was just as surprised as Dis.

"Please…" wined Kili "can we keep him?!"

"No"

"Please?"  
"No"

"I'll eat all of my vegetables, even the ones that smell like dragon dung!"

"KILI! Don't use such words, and to answer your question NO we will not keep a dog in our house!"

"BUT…"

"NO BUTS KILI! No go return that dog from where you stole him."

"I didn't steal it" muttered Kili "it followed me" Dis raised an eyebrow.

"No wonder, with all that beef sticking out of your pockets, now go bring him back"

Kili left the house with Fili, weeping and clinging to the miserable dog all the while.


	6. the cold

Fili was miserable. Even though Kili was the one who had a cold, it was he who was moping around the most. Not only because Kili was absolutely no fun to play with but also because that for every second Fili was terrified that Kili might die. He sat by his bead clutching his sleeping brother's hand.

"Don't die, please don't die" he murmured over and over again. Kili coughed, Fili tensed up, it sounded like his brother was dying to him.

"Fili?" It was Dis standing by the door

"Yeah?"

"There's someone by the door for you."

"Who is it?"

"Alfalzar, he wants to know if you are coming hiking with them today."

Fili sighed; he loved the idea of a hike. But risking his brother's life was not worth it.

"Tell him to go away"

"Are you sure? You could use a break…"

"Yes. Tell him to bother someone else"

"Well that's a little harsh" muttered Dis as she closed the door. Fili smiled, he would much rather stay by his brother than go on some stupid hike.


	7. the bow

Kili gasped at the bow in his hands, a beautiful dwarvish bow, all for him. The duck feather arrows were lain in a thick leather quiver. Kili couldn't say anything. He hands wanted a bow for all his life, and now he finally had one! He ran his hand along the wood, following the square pattern. He pulled back the string grunting at the effort. Satisfied he turned to Fili who stood watching him intently.

"THANK YOU FILI!" he cried jumping into his brother's arms and hugging him so tight that he almost choked.

"Your welcome"


	8. the sheep game

"No Kili. Its too dangerous"

"Come on Fili, I'm not five anymore!"

"You'll get caught, we'll get caught"

"No we wont"

"Yes we will!"

Kili sighed, before creeping towards the pasture gate.

"KILI!" Fili whispered through clenched teeth, but his brother just kept going. Sighing Fili followed him.

"Nice to see you" said Kili sarcastically as he slowly creaked the gate open."Now come on!" Fili vaulted over the fence after his brother staying low to the ground as they crept closer to the flock of sheep. Kili gave him a thumbs up sign, and the two brothers leapt from their hiding place scattering the sheep into a huge mass of running clouds that stampeded through the open gate and into the street. Fili laughed alongside his brother, suddenly he felt a cold strong hand grasp his shoulder. He tensed up and turned around.

"Sorry uncle" he winced as he caught sight of Thorin. The King of the dwarves sighed and replied in a stern voice;

"Grounded." As Fili followed Kili back to the house he muttered under his breath

"I am never going to let Kili convince me to do something like that ever again."


	9. the news

Thorin stared into the serious faces of his nephews. Was it right? Were they ready? Of course they were, they were his kin.

"Fili, Kili" he began, the two brothers nodded in unison "as you may know I am going on a quest to reclaim Erabore." They nodded again. "I will be taking many with me; Bwalin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofer, Bomper, Oin, Gloin" Throin counted on his fingers. "Ori, Nori, and Dori." But eleven is not a number I am satisfied with. We need fighters, young and keen. Some of these dwarves are either too old or too proud to be scouting about" the brothers exchanged a glance. "So I was wondering, if you two would like to join?" Fili and Kili drooped their mouths in amazement

"U…US?" Kili stammered

"Yes you" Thorin smiled. His nephews jumped up and began running around the house yelling "were going to Erabore, Were going to Erabore!" as if they were five year olds. Thorin smiled. This wound be a very interesting journey.


	10. the hobbit

Kili stared at the small creature in dismay. This was the famous burglar? This small curly haired thing, wearing overalls and a perfectly clean checkered shirt? No, it couldn't be.

"Kili," he managed to fumble out as the door was opened wider.

"and Fili," said his brother

"at your service," they bowed in unison

"No…no you can't come in" the short man hastily stumbled pushing the door closed; Kili shoved his boot between the wood just in time. The man reopened the door,

"So has it been canceled?" Kili stumbled, this was very confusing.

"No…no nothing's been canceled" muttered the short man

"Well that's a relief…" Kili grinned sheepishly and pushed into the house, it smelled strange. Like a kitchen that has far too much food in it. Great. He thought to himself. This was going to be a great journey.


	11. the mountian

There it was the mounting. It stood and watched Fili like a lion. He didn't like it. Slyly he threw a nervous glance at his brother, just to catch Kili's piercing stare. He was nervous too. Fili steered his pony over towards his brother.

"Come on Kili," he joked "man up!" Fili gave his brother a slap on the back, but Kili just shrugged it off halfheartedly.

"Hey, it isn't that bad," Fili continued "I bet the whole place is swarming with goblins," it was a stupid thing to say. Even Kili knew that goblins and dragons didn't get along.

"Hey look there's one now!" Fili yelped pointing into a general direction. The word worked like a trigger

"WHERE?" Kili yelled drawing his sword, but Fili was already cringed over laughing. Kili stuck out his jay and muttered at his brother

"That was not funny," but it was no use, the rest of the dwarves wore smirks on their faces for the rest of the day.


	12. the battle of five armiea

It was terrifying, the screams and howls of the goblins mingled with the cry's and squeals of pain that coated the battle ground like venom. Kili whirled about swinging his sword swiftly, beside him his brother was in full action, cutting down orc after orc as they battled. From somewhere behind him Kili heard a sharp twang, then it hit him, the arrow imbedded itself deep in his side, he cried out in pain collapsing to the ground. Ameadiatly the orcs were upon him, each trying to cut off his head, but Fili was quicker, and he threw away the orcs that covered his baby brother. Kili couldn't see, he couldn't breathe. He was falling through darkness and light, through heat and cold all at once.

"Kili!" was the last he heard before he fell unconscious into his brother's lap.


	13. hapily ever after

Fili sat by his brother's bed, clutching his hand desperately. He couldn't die, he couldn't die. A gasp came from the limp bode, and then a shudder. Slowly Kili opened his eyes.

"Kili!" Fili cried in delight, pulling his brother into a thick hug.

"fi-i-I-ant-eth!" Kili chocked

"Oh, sorry," said Fili releasing his grip. Quickly he helped his brother up and led him into the hall to where the others were. There was a great deal of cheering and hollering when they saw the two brothers (who they had thought to be dead) approaching. Every single one of the dwarves; Ori, Nori, Dori, Biffu, Bompur, Bofer, Fili, Kili, Thorin, Oin, Gloin, Bwalin, and Dwalin celebrated long into the night.


End file.
